


Where Has Kasey Been?

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from the old LJ account.slv1987 wanted mirandy guilty pleasure. I have to admit this one was hard for me, but ilovecsr was kind enough to offer an idea for me to go with :D





	Where Has Kasey Been?

_**Where Has Kasey Been?**_  
  
     “Nigel. She’s driving me crazy.” He absently nodded at the frazzled brunette as he continued to look over the photos scattered on his desk. He alternately reached for one and pulled back before taking another and placing it along the far edge of his desk. It was like watching some kind of mystical ritual where the magi aligned the planets or something. After being at Runway for three years so much of it still was mysterious to her. She sighed as he continued to ignore her. ‘You’d think after living with Miranda for a year now that I’d get some kind of perks or special insight into understanding Runway, or at least the woman at the helm of it. There was no such extra advantage even if she was sleeping with the boss. ‘Full disclosure of course,’ Andy thought in a sassy little tone, then rolled her eyes, ‘What a circus that was!’  
  
     At length Nigel had five photos selected and he swept up the others in a messy pile. Then he laid the five out across the middle of his desk. With an approving nod he clasped his hands and turned to face the hot mess that had become his friend. “What now, Six?”  
  
     Andy pulled out the stool next to him now that she had been granted an audience. “The April shoot would be best the 5th to 8th of April, but she won’t have any of it. She is insisting on the 8th to the 11th and for it to be in Los Angeles. Palm Springs has offered full transportation and lodging if they can have a ten-minute interview with her to feature in their local rag. The budget could use that kind of benefit, Nigel. I don’t get it. She told me to be more careful—”  
  
     Nigel dismissively interrupted her with one hand as he crossed over to the back desk and grabbed the small Greek Islands desktop calendar there. He placed his fingers on the days that Andy wanted to schedule the shoot and looked up at her. She nodded and he smiled as he shifted his fingers to the days that Miranda was insisting on.  
  
     Letting out a big sigh Nigel closed his eyes and shook his head. “LA the 8th to the 11th.”  
  
     Her lower jaw triggered her eyes and both flipped out in shock. “But, but, Nigel. Irv, the budget, you know she told me.”  
  
     Sitting opposite Andy once more he just stared blankly at her.  
  
     Andy narrowed her eyes. She was tired of the mystery being the whole point at Runway. She was tired of the silent stares that made one just as uncomfortable as the scathing comments could. True enough, no one in Runway would dare to talk down to her except Emily and Nigel. Still that was a lot of big sighs, eye rolling and constant dismissals just from Emily.  
  
     Perturbed Nigel set his jaw and tried to stare her down.  
  
     “No.” Andy said. “Someone has to at least tell me why this makes any kind of sense. LA will be more crowded, expensive and inconvenient. Plus Los Angeles will not sponsor everything like Palm Springs was ready to. The dates are when the girls are with their father for her dates or my dates. So there should be no problem.”  
  
     Nigel continued to stare at her although his slight swallow gave away his cracking façade. Andy had been around long enough to look for tell-tale signs in both of her closest allies. She knew when to hold her ground.  
  
     “Don’t tell me to ask her. You know that I have and she won’t talk. If there’s an easy explanation I’ll avoid WWIII, but if I have to Nigel… So help me, but I will throw down about this.”  
  
     Nigel looked around his office like a man looks at his house before going off to war or jail. His eyes savored every detail and lovingly caressed each image. Then he looked down and removed fake lint from his slacks as he talked. “Remember how I told you about the boy who stayed up late to read Runway with a flashlight under the blanket?” He paused and then crossed his legs without looking at her. Andy held her tongue. “Remember when you found out that Emily had a small shrine of Miranda’s photos in her apartment when you delivered her clothes after Paris?” Andy gasped. That had not been talked about out loud in the two years half since it happened. Emily had been horrified, Andy had been furious, and Miranda had been amused. Nigel continued. “Remember when Miranda found out that you carried that little purple plastic dinosaur?” Andy wanted to take offense. Miranda had said she would never tell anyone about that, but obviously she had told Nigel. He wasn’t gloating however so Andy managed to hold her tongue. In a voice not much over a whisper he added. “Remember when you found out Miranda had an alter ego named Kasey that liked to go to Kandy Bar in LA the 2nd weekend of every month she was in LA?”  
  
     Nigel sniffed a little as he ran his finger over the calendar once more. Andy thought that he was wishing he was on the sunny Greek island in the picture. Then he grabbed up the calendar and quickly stepped back to the other part of his desk.  
  
     Andy sat in stunned silence for a moment hoping there might be at least one more detail that would feel the need to be said. When it did not present itself she quietly murmured, “Thank you,” as she slipped out of his office.  
  
     Andy waited two days then made sure to collect the Book before going home. She had done some online research about clubs in Los Angeles and found some very interesting photos and stories about a woman named Kasey that had been frequenting the lesbian scene since the early nineties. A few pictures showed a tall well-dressed long dark haired woman, but always the shot missed her face somehow. She had turned to the side, taken a drink from a glass, hidden behind a fellow party go-er or something. It was very curious that the woman was so well dressed and such a known presence in the clubs that she seemed to be camera shy. One website even went so far as to post a ‘Where has Kasey been?’ article just the previous month. Again there were no truly good pictures of her.  
  
     This was printed out and slipped into the Book.  
  
     She wandered into Miranda’s office with her laptop and began her attack. “You know I’d like to go to some clubs while we’re out there in LA, Miranda. I’ve been reading up on several of the clubs that offer a once a month special night. They sound pretty awesome. I mean I didn’t do the whole going out to clubs as a lesbian thing in New York, you know? I went out in Ohio, but I just don’t imagine it would be like the clubs in LA. There have to be so many people. You could go, Miranda. I think that you’d get lost in the sea of people there. Besides we’re already out, it wouldn’t be like we got caught sneaking around.” Andy laughed to herself as she sat on the couch and got situated. She could sense that Miranda had not opened the book yet. Usually Andy left her alone to go over it, but tonight she had her laptop and was making herself at home. Andy looked up and smiled sweetly. “It’s okay if I work in here tonight, right? It’s just been so hectic this week I feel like I’ve hardly seen you.”  
  
     She pulled out the puppy dog brown eyes and blew her lover a kiss.  
  
     Miranda blushed and immediately turned to look at the Book.  
  
     The cover was flipped open and Andy willed herself to look at her laptop. A post it note was applied followed by another. Then the page was flipped once more. Andy looked at her laptop but did not see what was on the screen. She was too busy deciphering the sounds of Miranda editing that she could not possibly write. Then it happened. No more pages turned, post-its flipped, or pens slid across the surface as the air of the room stilled and Miranda was no doubt looking at the print out. Andy tried to not look up. She could feel her face heating up as the blush spread up her neck, over her ears, and up her face. Andy briefly thought about just how apt the phrase ‘hot seat’ really was. She fought the urge to put her hair in a pony tail.  
  
     A few sudden folds of paper that Andy couldn’t quite figure out and then she was hit in the head by—  
  
  
  
  
     A paper airplane.  
  
  
  
  
     Her mouth popped open and she looked up to see Miranda’s eyes shining with wickedness. “You just happen to want to go to an LA club?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
     Andy nodded dumbly. She wasn’t sure what to do now that the tiger was loose and looking in her direction. She hoped it would pounce.  
  
     Miranda closed the Book, stood, and approached Andy. Gulping and quickly turning to put her laptop on the side table for safety Andy was caught off guard from behind. Miranda turned her on the couch so that she was facing the back. Her knee between hers as they kneeled together on the couch sent chills up and down her spine.  
  
     “You want to meet Kasey, don’t you?” Miranda said as she bit Andy’s neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
     Their bodies rubbing together was as distracting as the idea that Miranda might let Andy in on her secret self. Andy leaned back into Miranda. “Yes.”  
  
     Her long fingers were cold as they scooped Andy’s hair up and away from her neck. Her lips were hot as she kissed along behind their cool caress. Andy could tell that Miranda was deciding as she laid kiss after kiss against her skin. She had pinned her, but she had not scolded her. Andy wasn’t sure if she was being toyed with like a cat’s catch only to be disposed of in a short while, or if Miranda was going to let her in on this not-so-secret secret. “How did you find out?”  
  
     Miranda’s voice was thick with desire and Andy squirmed on the spot. “I was trying to think of why you would insist on LA so I started researching what Palm Springs didn’t have to offer.”  
  
     Sure fingers slipped under Andy’s shirt and caressed her skin just above her waistline. Andy swallowed back a moan. “You found it on your own?”  
  
     Andy breathed in and out willing the question to go away, but she knew it wouldn’t. She also knew that Miranda knew she couldn’t lie when she was turned on—which she was. Her hands crept up the front of Andy’s body until they settled on her breasts. Fingertips toyed with the lacy fabric until Andy’s nipples pebbled against them. Tingling with every touch and Andy’s pulse thumped loudly in her ears with every pass against those sensitive buds. “Nigel. He told me you had a reason for wanting to go to LA.” When Miranda pinched her nipples hard Andy laid her head back against her and moaned.  
  
     “Nigel.” Miranda said quietly. It was a dangerous kind of voice and Andy fought through the fog in her brain to diffuse the situation.  
  
     “In his defense.” Andy’s body jolted as Miranda continued to play with the rough texture of the lace against her nipples. “I told him we were on the verge of a fight and he had to help me.”  
  
     Fingers stilled over her breasts and Miranda’s body straightened just barely behind her creating a very small gap between their bodies. “A fight?”  
  
     Andy quickly reached back to have contact with Miranda, but found it wasn’t enough. Miranda slipped away and stood up as Andy turned to face her. “You delight in giving us impossible tasks and I have developed quite the appetite for it.” Andy stepped forward to encircle Miranda in her arms. “However contradicting yourself without the slightest hint anywhere as to why was the limit for me. I tried to ask you and you froze me out. It was easier to squeeze Nigel than drag information out of you. I thought that if I had to do that, then we would fight.”  
  
     Miranda wanted to protest but then she remembered the night that Andy asked. She knew she couldn’t argue this one. “Did you share a laugh with him?”  
  
     Andy shook her head. “No, he wouldn’t even look at me. He went through each of our guilty pleasures, or at least one for each of us. After he said what he had to say he wouldn’t look at me.” Andy felt sorry for Nigel. She knew she had put him in a bad position, but if he hadn’t given her the information then they would have all been in a bad situation.  
  
     “That was the day you switched the photo shoot to my LA requirements.”  
  
     Andy nodded.   
  
     “And you want to meet Kasey?” Miranda’s voice was so serious that Andy had to fight laughing.  
  
     “Are you kidding? I want to interview Kasey!” Andy smiled and pecked Miranda on the lips. “I want to know where she came from. Who her best friends are? Where she lives? Who her girlfriend is? Why she’s been absent from the club for so long?”  
  
     Miranda’s kiss stopped Andy’s babbling list of questions. Just as it was going to turn once again in favor of the bedroom, Miranda pulled away and pushed Andy back toward the couch again. Andy gladly flopped down pulling Miranda into her lap. “As you know Jacqueline and I—” She was cut off by Andy’s growl of disapproval. “Well, we wanted to go to a club one night and we made Nigel figure out where. He didn’t want to go, which is understandable I suppose.” Miranda gave one of those ‘as if’ kind of faces and continued. “So we dressed up with wigs and the whole bit. We didn’t need to be recognized back then especially. This whole identity formed around these names we gave ourselves and the need to avoid cameras and look fabulous.”  
  
     Andy sat thinking a moment. “You mean in all these years that no one ever recognized you?”  
  
     Miranda looped herself more fully around Andy and played with the front of her shirt. In a low southern drawl that perplexed Andy she asked, “Don’t you want to buy me a drink, sugar?” Miranda batted her blue eyes at Andy and wiggled on her lap. “I know you want to treat me right tonight, don’t you?” Miranda leaned forward and kissed Andy hard on the mouth only to pull away sucking at her bottom lip. She flopped off of Andy’s lap and continued her act. “Pretty please. I’m so thirsty.” Miranda made a show of rubbing her hand down her throat as she said thirsty and looking at her with bedroom eyes the whole time.  
  
     Andy stood up and crossed the room to the liquor cabinet.  
  
      “That’s why no one recognized me.” Miranda said in her usual voice then dipped low again. “But I sure would like that drink, doll.”  
  
     Andy turned to face her changeling of a girlfriend. Who in the world would ever believe that was just an act Miranda Priestly was putting on? Andy shook her head with a huge smile. Anyone else walking into the room with Miranda acting that way would have thought she was possessed by some Southern sex demon. “So what will the story be this time, Kasey?” Andy went into interview mode as she poured drinks for them both. “Did you run off with Priestly’s woman?”  
  
      Andy stalked over to Miranda with the drink in her hand and they shared the most deliciously wicked smiles. Did they want to hatch a scandal? Or did they want to create an alter ego for Andy to go out as with Kasey?  
  
     The possibilities were endless. For that night, Miranda decided the Book could wait.

  
_**—FIN** _


End file.
